Begging
by LeonPianta
Summary: Oneshot. Vivian really wants to see Mario again because she likes him, but her sister thinks differently.


Note: I don't own these characters.

Begging

----------

Vivian sat up in her bed, just sitting. With a frown on her face. Sure, all of the pain and fury of her adventure with Mario was over, so was the pride. She knew Beldam and Marilyn had become good, yeah yeah. And the Shadow Queen had been defeated, yeah yeah. But what she really wanted was beyond all of that. She just strived to think that Mario would come back, his smiling face and bright, warm feel of his existence. Vivian laid down and cried. She wanted him back _NOW. _

----------

The next day, Vivian awoke and went downstairs. She saw a note on the table- _To Marilyn, From Beldam. _Vivian opened it anyway. _Dear Marilyn, I have gone out. I need you to take care of Vivian for a few days before I get back. I have gone to help Grodus and Crump. They have some new inventions to help stop Mario and his friends and to bring Shadow Queen back. Do NOT let Vivian read this. If you do, I will punish you. -Beldam. _Vivian gasped and threw the note back on the table. Marilyn ran downstairs.

"Guh, ugh huh ugh guh huh?" Marilyn shouted nervously.

"Yeah, I read the stupid note. What is with you and Beldam? I thought you guys were good! You had to stay evil and help the stupid Shadow Queen! I can't believe you would do that! I'm going to save Mario and rid the world of badness like that within YOU!" Vivian shouted, tears in her eyes. She ran out the door, leaving Marilyn wondering what to do.

----------

Vivian raced through Toad Town, not even thinking to go underground and immediately appear at Mario's house. She jumped into the pipe to his house, and sank down. She popped up and banged on the door.

"Oh, hello! Are yo here to see Mario? I think…" Luigi appeared and sai to Vivian.

"Not now! Where the heck is Mario? I NEED to find MARIO!" Vivian shouted.

"Okay, cool your jets. He went to the item shop…" Luigi said, causing Vivian to rush off to find Mario. Vivian knew she had to protect him from Beldam's evil danger. She ran in front of the Item Shop, and saw enough to shock her. This large, green, sticky hand had stretched and grabbed Mario, and was pulling him away.

"Help! Someone! Save me!" he shouted, but to no avail. The hand disappeared, and Mario along with it. A Toad looked at Vivian, reflecting her face- shock. He frowned and shook his head. But Vivian knew what to do. She ran into a pipe with the destination of Rogueport.

----------

As Vivian popped up, she thought really hard about her adventure. She ran right, and saw a familiar sight. Professor Frankly was outside, watering some flowers Vivian had never seen before. "Hello, Vivian! It's nice to see you again. How are things?" he said. "Not now!!!" Vivian yelled, and jumped into the pipe to Rogueport Sewers. "Geez, sorry." Frankly said.

She zoomed along, and stopped. _Duh, _she thought, _I can just go underground and appear where I want to! _Vivian hid in her shadow, and pulled herself up, heart thumping, in front of that forbidden door. The door to the Palace of Shadow, where her previous master had reigned. The Shadow Queen. Vivian shuddered, but entered anyway.

----------

When she arrived, it looked… different. The room where Shadow Queen was fought was first. Vivian looked quickly, hoping to find a hint of Mario.

"Hello, impudent fool. Nice to see you again. HA HA HA HA HA!" a familiar voice shouted. _It can't be, _Vivian thought, _can it? Is she really back?_

"Shadow Queen?" Vivian said.

"Yes, it is I, lesser being. Are you here to meet your friends? Well, come out, boys!" Shadow Queen appeared from the darkness of the room. From behind her, Mario came out, held tight by that green, sticky hand. "Good job, Handy. You may set Mario in front of me."

Vivian recognized this happening all too well: the prisoner trapped in a force field, laid in front of the Shadow Queen, her huddling over him. She then realized- the Shadow Queen was possessing Mario! "Stop right now!" she shouted.

"You puny little deceiver! There's nothing you can do! I'm taking over the world again with Mario!" SQ shouted. She bent over Mario, and lights flashed evilly. Soon, from a blinding white light emerged a very purple-black Mario with pale, white skin and a tall, sparkling crown. "Now, you will perish," the SQ Mario said.

Vivian thought this was horrible at first, but then she realized- her hiding in the shadows could help her! On her turn, she punched SQM (Shadow Queen Mario) and hid underground right as his Nega-Hammer came crashing down. This went on for many turns, and many, many, many more turns. Vivian's plan didn't always work. The Nega-Hammer and Nega-Jump hit her about half of the time.

Soon, Vivian was near the end of her rope. SQM had 6/150 HP, while Vivian had 2/30 HP. Vivian _had _to get it right this time. She saw the hammer come towards her. She prepared herself but… she couldn't go underground! She'd run out of FP. _OH NO! _She thought, _I failed Mario. And I failed all those good people. _But suddenly, there was a purple flash, and the hammer missed! What could it be?

"You impudent FOOL!!! Why are you going against me during my reign???" SQM shouted, very angry. Vivian closed in, took a deep breath, and punched. "NOOOOOO!!!!!! You have ended me! NO!" SQ came out of Mario's body, and disappeared down into the underworld.

"Hello? Who is it that helped me?" Vivian asked.

"It's me," the helper said, revealing herself from behind a candlestick (trust me, it's a HUGE candlestick).

"Beldam? It was you?" Vivian said, softly.

"Yes. And I'm sorry I went back to help the Shadow Queen. I realized this was a horrible choice when she almost defeated you. I just went to my master. But sisters are more important," Beldam said.

"Yes. Now, let's go home," Mario said. Vivian and Beldam smiled, and the three walked out of the Shadow Palace.

----------

"Um, hello? What about me? I can't move unless someone powers me! Um, help me out here!" Handy shouted from the palace.

----------

Author's Note: So, this is a sweet little story I came up with one day back yonder. I hope you like it!


End file.
